Lady Palutena and Tiny Kong's Fart Fetish
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Lady Palutena and Tiny Kong find out that they find each other attractive by their farting. It's as exactly as you would expect.
1. Chapter 1

Lady Palutena farted a trombone like toot as she sighed of relief, being in her temple as she glanced up at the night sky, to see what appeared to be a humanoid monkey, with said chimp being Tiny Kong, who crash landed in front of the temple, smashing through the temple... WITH NO SURVIVORS.

"Eh?" Palutena stated as she ran up to the injured ape who suddenly farted, glancing down at the gassy Kong as she squinted her eyes, seeing how large Tiny Kong's flatulent ass was. Being curious, the Goddess of Light began touching Tiny Kong's farting big butt, with her a smelly brassy tuba toot in Palutena's face.

"Wow, that stinks!" Palutena laughed as she frantically waved the air with her right hand to try and get the stinky fart out of her nostrils. "And I thought I stunk! Peeyew!"

"Yeah... sorry about that." Tiny Kong apologized as she got up and bent over, letting out a wet poot as she dusted off her blue colored sweatpants. "My name might be tiny, but my body sure isn't."

"Farts are gross AND dangerous." Palutena stated as she turned around, bending over and farting a couple of deep pitched poots herself as she chuckled, fanning the air with her right hand. "...but it's okay when I do it!"

Tiny Kong wet herself in delight as she felt Palutena's farts blowing on her, clapping her hands together as she was getting excited over this flatulent fueled predicament. "Ooh, I smell potential!"

"Silly, that's probably our butt burps!" Palutena laughed as she held hands with Tiny Kong, the two farting up a storm in Skyworld.


	2. Chapter 2

"I bet I could fart into this balloon faster than you," Tiny Kong stated to Lady Palutena as they were in front of two empty balloons in front of an active volcano.

"Ha! You're on!" Palutena shouted back as she was determined to beat Tiny, with the two proceeding to fart brassy deep pitched tuba toots into the balloon as they were determined to outdo each other. Later, they managed to make their balloons big and full of gas, only for the volcano to erupt as the balloons exploded, causing a huge explosion... that sent the two farting females blasting off again.

Probably wasn't a good idea to be farting near a volcanic source, huh?

"I never knew it would end like this!" Palutena exclaimed as she and Tiny Kong had their arms wrapped around each other, with both of their flaming butts still farting.

"I know, sis!" Tiny Kong stated as she and Palutena cried, not knowing when they were going to stop flying, the gassy girls twinkling in the distance like a star.

 _Lady Palutena was on the run as she needed to use a bathroom to bake some brownies, her farting becoming so contagious it broke several of the construction equipment as she was running up a construction zone, her giant goddess green hair being blown back by her bassy flatulence. The Goddess of Light spotted a green potty port resting on the tail end of a construction girder, trying not to fall despite having the means to get there instantly. She attempted to balance herself, but flailed her arms about, falling off as the wind got more powerful, causing her to fall into a pit of cement as she was stuck, with only her gassy butt managing to break though simply through the power of her farts._

"...what was the point of that flashback?" Tiny asked as she tilted her head to the right.

Palutena shrugged. "I thought it would help us in our time of need."

"Well if you're gonna flashback, so am I!" Tiny stated as she snapped her fingers after releasing a wet bubbly fart.

 _Tiny Kong was collecting as many purple bananas as possible due to craving them, of which helped fuel her flatulence as she farted up enough poots to help get the banana bunches down from several palm trees, being in the Jungle Japes as she was causing some of the plant life to wilt from her strong flatulence. She eventually reached the highest point in the jungle, about to grab an elusive banana hanging right in front of her as she accidentally pooped her pants at that very moment, causing her to fall off as she flailed her arms, screaming about as she broke through every leaf sticking out of the mountaintop, eventually falling into the water as she caused a giant amount of fart bubbles in her wake._

"Man... that was so sweet." Palutena stated as she brushed back her big green hair.

Tiny nodded as she sighed. "Yeah. Too bad about our current predicament."

"Oh... yeah." Palutena remarked with a frown as her bassy farts became higher pitched in disappointment.

Both of the farting girls then ended up in the volcano, to suffer their fiery demise in its volcanic wrath.


	3. Chapter 3

Both Lady Palutena and Tiny Kong farted as they were flying in the air using their farts, leaning on their bodies as their butt cheeks vibrated continiously with their stinky, bassy farts that filled the air with thunder and horrendous smells that people could choke on, flying above the city of New York as they were in Manhattan.

"I got to ask, have you ever pooped your pants?" Tiny Kong asked Palutena.

Palutena glanced up at Tiny as she frowned. 'Well, no... I don't really poop myself when I fart, and even if I did... I don't wear pants."

"...huh." Tiny blinked as she glanced back, noticing Palutena's large lone sock as she faced the green haired gassy goddess. "...did you always have that sock on you?"

"Oh yes, ever since I was created out of the cosmos." Palutena laughed as she brushed her hair from her face, opening her eyes. "I don't know hy it's the only one I have, but... there are some things you just can't solve or figure out."

"Like muffins." Tiny exclaimed as she held her hands together. "I love them, but I don't know why the tops are delicious while the rest is just... meh."

Palutena shrugged, with both girls farting endlessly during their friendly, fart filled conversation, Tiny actually pooping her pants as there was a brown stain on her light blue colored sweatpants, of which like Tiny herself, wasn't so small in nature.


End file.
